


Stupid

by bananacosmicgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananacosmicgirl/pseuds/bananacosmicgirl
Summary: Draco sits vigil by Harry's bedside.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 55





	Stupid

“You are so stupid.” 

No answer came, not that he expected one. Harry’s face was pale as the sheets he rested upon, his eyes closed. Draco knew, because he’d been watching the man for hours. 

There was some irony that the curse used was the one that landed Draco in the Infirmary years and years ago – by Harry’s hand. 

“How did the stupid little shit even find the book? He must have found the book, right? Snape wasn’t dumb enough to write it down anywhere else,” Draco muttered to himself. 

_Sectum sempra_. Stupid fucking curse. Faint scars still remained on Draco’s body, thin lines to remind him of the most awful year of school ever. 

“I thought you became a teacher to avoid getting into these situations, Potter,” Draco said. “But no, not you. You’re special.” 

He didn’t understand how Harry had managed to cast the healing spell on him whilst under the curse. Draco remembered the searing pain going straight through him – he couldn’t think of anything else, least of all a healing spell. 

But it was a good thing Harry had, or he’d have been dead by the time anyone found him. Draco shuddered. 

A world without Harry. It hurt like a knife to his heart to imagine, even though it was a possibility Draco had been forced to contemplate enough times. There were many out there who still wanted the Hero dead. 

Draco reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand, a sudden need to hold on to him coming over him. If he held on, Harry couldn’t leave him. Right? 

Harry didn’t stir. Numbers – Madame Pomfrey’s spells to keep track of him – floated above him, staying steady. Draco didn’t understand them, but he supposed that as long as they didn’t change, things were okay. Madame Pomfrey had said Harry would be unconscious for a couple of hours, while his body healed. 

Draco held on, wishing for time to speed up. He wanted to see those green eyes blink at the world again, see the flashes of emotion pass through, brightening with happiness and darkening with anger. Draco knew every one of those emotions, loved every one of them. 

Perhaps he was the stupid one, falling for Potter. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this hasn't actually been posted anywhere before, though it's hardly new material. Thought I'd post it anyway. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
